Under Another Moon
by MidKnight2089
Summary: He always found it beautiful, and he knew, one day, he would go to the moon. He just didn't know who he would meet as a result. One-Shot. (Rated T to be safe)


**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft.**

 **So another unexpected One-Shot. Haven't even started Chapter 5 of 'Harry and the Blue' yet!**

 **Considered doing a second chapter where Tyrande accidentally summons Harry to Azeroth itself when trying to speak to Elune, and running with that, but ... nah. I'll leave it as it is.**

 **This nearly ended up being a Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson crossover with a Harry/Artemis pairing, but that was not to be. I will do that pairing someday, however.**

 **I hope you all enjoy what might just be the first Harry/Elune fanfiction. :)**

When Harry Potter was little, and had been forced to sleep outside by his relatives, the Dursley's, for doing something 'freaky', he would look up, into the sky, and see the moon. He would be in awe at its beauty, as the brightest light in the night, and would wonder why a freak like him would be allowed to see the beautiful moon.

He hadn't realised that the Dursley's had thought that Harry was suffering by sleeping outside, and if they had known, they would have stopped 'letting' (forcing) him to sleep outside when he done something bad, as they didn't want to reward the boy with anything, even if it was a wonderful night sky.

In fact, Harry loved it, and so ended up sleeping in the back garden more nights than not, and this especially became more common once a tall fence was built around the garden, to keep the neighbours from looking. In the end, the small shed was converted into a bedroom for Harry, although the gardening tools were left in, and there was a hole in the roof, but Harry hadn't minded. It was bigger than the cupboard under the stairs, and he could see the moon.

The unfortunate thing was, children who were abused and neglected sometimes became more attached to inanimate objects, seeking affection from them instead of their families. Since Harry had no teddy bear or toy to keep, the moon had ended up becoming that object of affection he wanted.

He would talk to it, feel comforted in the moonlight, and, eventually, he started to want to go to the moon.

Following that first thought of going to the moon, Harry would look up on how to get there, and had been disappointed that he couldn't go immediately. From what he had found, he would need to learn a lot of information and put a lot of work into his mission.

But Harry wouldn't give up. He was dedicated to this, and since no one else in his life cared for him, they wouldn't care what he did. The Dursley's themselves didn't even notice, apart from Dudley, but Dudley was easily able to pick on other kids.

For the rest of his years at Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry would learn everything he could to achieve this goal, including doing well in tests, even if it did get him punished.

And then, in 1991, Harry was reintroduced to the Wizarding World of Britain. Almost immediately, Harry's concern became not about magic, his fame, the magic school he would be attending, Hogwarts, or even his parents, but finding a way to use magic to get to the moon.

Although Harry had wanted to know about his parents, his desire to go to the moon had become an obsession, something that Harry strived for endlessly, and he was quite willing to do anything to achieve that goal.

But, to Harry's dismay, he was forced by the wizards to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with kids his own age. Harry, although interested in going to learn all the magic within its halls, didn't want to spend time around people his own age. His past experiences had shown him that kids were cruel, and nasty, and that it was a waste of time to befriend them when they would abandon him to Dudley and his gang of thugs.

However, it turned out, Harry was able to make friends. A girl named Daphne Greengrass, and her best friend, Tracey Davis. It was hard for him to trust them at first, but when he ended up in Slytherin, despite many people from all four houses (and even the teachers table) being disappointed and angry at him, they both supported him. They were the first friends he had ever made, and for a while, he was content in just being friends with them, and not trying to do anything major. He didn't want to loose his friends.

But eventually, when asked by Tracey about his dreams, he talked about going to the moon, and they reignited his desire to achieve this, causing Harry to work as hard as possible.

Around Halloween, Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, right in the middle of the Halloween feast, and warned of a troll. As a result, people were sent back to their dorms. However, no one warned one Hermione Granger, and she sadly died.

Such a tragic incident caused the school to be shut down under safety concerns, as the wards should have kept out a mountain troll. This meant Harry would have gone back to his relatives, but Daphne managed to talk to her father, and got Harry to stay with them for the rest of the 'school year'.

That would prove to be Harry's lucky break, as the Greengrass', as one of the darker wizarding families, had access to many rituals and secrets that Harry would have never found at Hogwarts. Harry was granted access to these, under the condition that when Harry was 17, he would do any one thing that Winston Greengrass wanted, but only one thing.

In the end, through his connections, Winston Greengrass was able to gain custody of Harry, and so, Harry got to stay with him, Daphne, her sister Astoria, and their mother, Salacia. Alongside that, Tracey regularly visited, as Harry, Tracey and Daphne got taught together, by the best private tutors.

Although Hogwarts would re-open, Harry, Daphne and Tracey wouldn't return. Neither the Greengrass' or the Davis' families trusted for Hogwarts to be safe, and they were right, when a basilisk was set loose upon the school, and killed several students.

Albus Dumbledore would loose all his positions of authority as a result, and only managed to avoid Azkaban by calling in some favours from his friends and allies.

But none of this would concern Harry, who was working as hard as ever. The years would pass by, working, playing, learning, and preparing for what he wanted to do. When Harry was 15, Daphne and Tracey revealed to him that they had fallen in love - with each other. Harry was happy for them, having only had interest in his goals, and both families accepted it.

It could easily be said that abused children often had stunted growth, and didn't always react normally. That was true in Harry's case. He only started noticing the females around him when he was 15, and even then, he had no desire to woo any of them.

Eventually, to the surprise of everyone, the Dark Lord who had murdered Harry's parents, Voldemort, would make a return by freeing his followers from Azkaban Prison, and, curiously enough, killing Sirius Black on the spot. It would later be found out, when Peter Pettigrew was caught, that Sirius had been framed for the crimes he had apparently committed, and had not even been given a trial.

However, Voldemort's return caused people to turn to Harry, thinking that if he had beaten the descendant of Salazar Slytherin once, he could do it again. He didn't even need to bother, however, as Voldemort and Dumbledore fought each other, and caused a big explosion, which was enough to kill both of them at once, as well as injure many Death Eaters in the process.

And so life would go on, and Harry eventually figured out a way to achieve his dream. He would create a magical ritual, tied to a portkey, to supercharge it, and send him to the moon. Then, the ritual would power up again, around an hour later, and pull him back.

Harry managed to make a specialised spacesuit in preparation, which wouldn't be possibly damaged by his magic, and allow him to store some of his stuff in his backpack that he would be taking with him, just in case he ended up stranded on the moon for a while.

Before he done this, however, Winston Greengrass cashed in his favour, for Harry to impregnate Daphne with an heir, as she and Tracey couldn't do it themselves. Harry agreed, with Daphne and Tracey's permission, and spent the night with both of them. In the end, he impregnated them both, and within a month, the ritual was activated.

Harry had finally achieved his dream, and he was standing on the moon. It was wonderful, and the view of the Earth from the moon was breath-taking. But, Harry discovered something that no muggle astronaut could ever hope to find.

He discovered a portal. The barrier surrounding the portal was made of some sort of crystal that Harry hadn't seen before, and there were runes carved into it, which appeared to be ancient. The portal itself was an ominous black, and reminded Harry of the pictures of black holes that he had seen in the past.

Believing he could easily return with the portkey, Harry stepped through the portal, thereby breaking the portkey, and sending Harry somewhere else entirely. He would never be seen on Earth again.

On Earth, Daphne and Tracey would mourn their friend and one-time lover, thinking he was dead. When they bore their first, and only children, both would turn out to be daughters. Daphne's would be named Lilith Salacia Greengrass-Potter, and Tracey's would be Harriet Anastasia Davis (named after her own mother). But they would always live comfortably, and have a happy life together.

On the other side of the universe, Harry would find himself on another moon, orbiting another planet entirely.

The breaking of the portkey also managed to break the portal, as their magics mixed badly together, with one being to travel in one direction, and the other in another, both became muddled, and twisted, and simply broke apart.

Harry was trapped as a result.

But he met someone, who lived on this moon, who could somehow breathe on this moon, and her name was Elune.

She appeared to Harry as some sort of elf-like creature, although more of muggle fantasy than the House Elf sort. She had long, wavy hair, which seemed to be a different colour every time Harry looked at it. Her skin was a deep purple, her eyes were silver, and she wore a simply white dress, and she was even more beautiful than the moon. In fact, she was absolutely gorgeous, but also absolutely lonely.

The world below her turned out to be Azeroth, and it was a peaceful, quiet world, with dragons and trolls, and a newly born elven race that called themselves the Kaldorei. The Kaldorei hadn't yet discovered her existence, but they worshipped the moon because Elune had granted favours when they had done so before.

But none of them knew who she was, and so, she couldn't talk to anyone. One of the only beings that knew of her was the ancient guardian spirit, Malorne. But Elune fell for him, and he had rejected her as he was only interested in deer's, since he was a stag. As a result, he broke her heart. Not wanting to see her cry, Malorne had simply stopped speaking to her.

However, with Harry now here, she had someone to keep her company. He was trapped, and could never return home, as the portal had been crafted by titans who created Azeroth, for purposes Elune had never known.

But she had been able to help him. She was able to create a place, on her moon, where Harry could stay. Having brought his possessions with him (excluding much of his money, having left that for his daughters for when they were born), Harry had someplace to live, which allowed him to view Azeroth, and live comfortably. Elune could eternally provide him with food and drink, and make sure he didn't become cold. She was even able to make his home have oxygen, at least temporarily, until Harry created wards to permanently do that; and most importantly, she managed to find a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar, and destroyed it, unknowingly destroying the rest of Voldemort's horcruxes on Earth, and preventing him from ever returning.

In doing this, she allowed Harry to begin to heal of the abuse suffered at the hands of his relatives, which had been amplified in his thoughts by the influence of the horcrux. Elune helped Harry come to terms with his past, and helped him to become a better person, and over the course of their time together, they fell in love with each other.

This time around, Elune wasn't rejected, and was finally given the chance to be happy.

They would eventually have kids together, several in fact, and all of them would later play a vital role in protecting Azeroth from the Burning Legion, although Harry himself, unlike his 'wife' (they weren't officially married, as they had no one to do the ceremony, but they ignored that) and his children, could never visit Azeroth. Due to his 'marriage', and Elune's own powers, as well as the support of the Dragon Aspects (whom Elune did have an acquaintance with, although not a close friendship as they were all busy individuals), Harry was able to stay effectively immortal. Through his 'wife's' eyes, in a pensieve, Harry was able to see the beauty of Azeroth as well.

All in all, they were happy.


End file.
